


Only Lovers Left Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is so glad he saved Ren. Ren doesn't talk anymore, but it's okay- sometimes truama does that. he's starting to smell, though.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Only Lovers Left Alive

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO. theres no explicit anything here however. its implied hux is exclusively capable of being in love wt corpses and kylo might have assaulted him. 
> 
> post ROS but ive never seen it and just wanted to make this for fun.

When Hux arrived home, he was in good company. The far-space outer-rim planet he'd settled in on, so obscure and desolate it has no name. there were no living occupants but himself and maybe a couple of nerf herders, miles away now. They've never heard of him, here.   
The nonliving occupants, however, are more important than those shepards could ever be. 

Kylo's sitting at the kitchen table, exactly where Hux had left him. He is still, contemplative maybe. Lost in deep thought, so intense that his eyes have unfocused. 

"I'm back, Ren. I got you something." Hux says, worried to startle the other man. Kylo was different, now, after they had crossed the event horizon of their careers and entered the always-inevitable end. There is no First Order anymore, no sith or Jedi, no more burning hate between them. Hux did not enjoy thinking about his former life, although the memories were all that he had left to sift through now. He sets the small wooden box he holds under his arm down on the table. "I hope you like it, I spent sixteen teeth and a half hour of bartering to get it in your size." 

He watches Kylo for a second, before taking the two steps across their cottage to gingerly grab his head. He moves Ren's mouth open, tilts his face up. Presses his bony thumbs into the caves of Ren's eyes to push them into position. Kylo needed help, sometimes. He spoke little, now, and seemed haunted by what happened to the both of them. 

Hux feels his stomach churn as the memory comes back, full force, for just one blink- the struggle of dragging his co-commanders unconscious shape up into the shuttle had mildly blown out his back. The escape had been a close call, leaving him with a blaster wound in the left shoulder, as well. The wounds have healed, although Kylo still needed rehabilitation. Trauma does this to a person, he knows well enough. 

Hux steps back from Kylo's slouched form and nods. "Yes, it's in your favorite color, too." He says, voice soft. He's tired of being stern. He's tired of being strong, of being a rock for those around him. He was never properly discharged, but he knew when he was free to leave. Hux opens the box carefully, breath suddenly tight. It was rare that he and Ren exchanged gifts, as he often found it degrading. That was before, when he wanted for nothing- this too had changed, with time. 

Hux pulls out the sheer fabric and holds it up to show to Ren. "I know we left a lot of things behind, and how much you loved the bralette I bought you-," He feels a lump in his throat, but goes on. "Do you want to try it on?" 

The only answer is the rustling of grass outside the cottage. 

"Oh! Yes I understand- let me start fixing dinner and we can relax for a little, what do you say?" 

Hux nods to the silence. He can see what Ren wants to say, behind his glossy eyes, can hear Ren's low voice in his mind. I think we should eat first. Let's wait until the suns go down and we can light a few candles. It would be romantic, don't you think?

Hux heats up a field ration from the few crates he had on the shuttle and eats it on his own, knowing that ren's appetite had waned significantly in the wake of their shared experiences. He was still hungry after, but knew better than to eat too many too fast- by his calculations, they could stay here for six or seven months until the entire First Order business was behind them. Until he had thinned to the point of unrecognizability, until he had woken Ren from the force-trance that seemed to hold him captive. They could go, then, and find a life together in obscurity. Somewhere with more amenities. A planet with medics who could be bribed into examining his mildly-festering blaster wound, and prescribe Ren with some sort of stim. 

He put the ration-tray down onto the meager excuse for a counter and turns back to Ren. His eyes have unfocused again. 

Hux moves behind him, rubs his shoulders light enough that the skin doesn't break and leak fluid through Ren's shawl. Ren's clothing was the same as he had on when they escaped- as was Hux's. The clothing was tight around Ren's body, which had ballooned mildly. Inflammation due to stress, Hux assured himself. "Do you mind if I-," he mutters, hands already reaching to begin to undo Ren's clothing. 

Hux has done this more times than he would like to count. He has gained the muscle memory, the routine of undressing Ren with a sort of ritualistic reverence. They had done this before, from when they had found themselves closer after Snoke's death. His absence left them the lone high command, and in their following proximity something had taken shape. He removes Ren's belt and wonders for not the first time if love is the rot that has taken hold of his chest. 

Love, as it was told to him by others, was something Hux could never recognize. He had tried in Academy to find some semblance of emotion, although every coupling was somehow hollow. Outside of the Academy, he had no time for this quest- even in their past life, he had not felt moved by it. Pressed up against consoles, crushed into the floor, smothered and slammed into 'fresher doors- there was no emotion it these experiences but greed for Ren. Things truly were different now. Ren was so more agreeable, neutered and silent. He never used his witchcraft to hurt Hux, here. 

Kylo's chest and upper body was bare now, skin shimmering and glossy under the candlelight. His pectorals and shoulders were discolored, lips blue, muscles no longer defined. He looks relaxed, Hux thinks. Maybe he will recover soon, get up and sulk around in his new outfit like he used to. "You're very attractive." Hux says. He feels his chest flutter as he lifts a hand up and gently strokes the arch of Ren's nose. It feels sentimental, strange. The emotion that he has understood as genuine love, even adoration, overwhelms him suddenly, and he feels it so intensely he could scream. Hux is not a man of much emotion, although what little he has allowed himself to feel is poignant. Rage, devotion, feverish contempt- these are the hallmarks of his past life, things evaporated in the eb and flow as he now knows it. The kindling of these new feelings makes him mildly scared of himself, bewildered by the intensity. 

Hux attempts to fit the bralette onto Ren's body and finds that the skin of Ren's puffy wrist sloughs off in his hand. The putrid fluid held within runs across his palm, down the sleeve of what's left of the First Order uniform. Hux does not react to this- Ren is very ill. Soon he will get his companion a Medic. 

The bralette is on now, tight-stretched across Ren's torso, straps cutting into the flesh of his shoulders and back. Fluid is now leaking in many places, running in thick rivulets down his body and soaking into the fine silk fabric of the garment. The smell is beyond nauseating, but it is of no matter to Hux. He runs his palms across the plane of Ren's chest, unconcerned. "I miss our quarters on the Finalizer, what little time we had there." 

Hux uses his own leg to push Ren's apart, hands swiftly moving to the buckle of Ren's belt. The movement of Ren's legs causes his head to fall, slack jawed, forward. His mouth opens and a torrent of maggotty fluid leaves his mouth, spills onto Hux's hands and the crotch of his leggings. "It's okay." Hux says in response to this. "I got sick during my first few times. It's alright to be nervous now, there's no one to hurt us anymore. You can relax around me." 

He undoes Ren's belt, and feels the pull of that singular human emotion he never could find within himself until late. He knows that he's doing the right thing, for once in his brutalistic existence. Others would leave Ren to die, but Hux knew better- Ren was just in shock. He was simply injured. He would be okay in no time at all.


End file.
